legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Ship
The Phantom Ship is the ghost vessel of the Saint Louvia, a royal ship from Mille Seseau that was destroyed by the Black Monster. It is possessed by the spirits of the crew that fought against the Black Monster when they failed to protect Princess Louvia aboard the ship. * Previously, the heroes set off on the Queen Fury in pursuit of Lenus. Once the ships separate, the Queen Fury continues to Illisa Bay and Fueno, while Rose and Dart must make their way to Fueno via the island of Lidiera and the Undersea Cavern Story The Phantom Ship crashes into the Queen Fury on its way to Fueno to get back the Moon Dagger that Lenus stole. Albert recognizes its heraldry as coming from Mille Seseau. Rose also mysteriously knows of the ship. Dart and Co. learn some eerie things about this ship's past, like the fact that the Black Monster killed everyone on board including the baby Princess Louvia. Since Louvia was thought to be the Moon Child unbeknownst to Rose that Shana is Louvia's twin. The Phantom who keeps this ship going by her sorrow is Louvia's nanny who failed to protect her. Dart and company must defeat the Ghost Commander and his Ghost Knights in order to get to the Nanny. Since Shana is Louvia's twin, the Nanny thinks Louvia is alive and rests in peace thus causing the ship to sink. Escaping the Ship Dart waits as everyone else gets back onto the Queen Fury and as he jumps. He misses and Rose catches him, putting her in the same position as she was with Zieg Feld 11,000 years ago at Kadessa. Rose refuses to let go and they both fall into the water. Treasure Only the money chests are accessible before the Ghost Commander, and both items are in the chests in his room after the battle Treasure Chest Mini-Game A mini-game can be found on the Phantom Ship, where the player can guess a 3-digit combination in order to unlock a treasure chest. To get the digits needed for the combination, the player must visit the last room on the lower deck of the ship where four ghosts will appear each providing one number (for a total of four digits). The chest is found in the 1st room closest to where the Queen Fury got rammed. The player is initially allowed 10 tries to successfully input the 3-digit combination using the 4 numbers given by the ghosts. Note that if "..." is displayed following an input attempt, then 1 or more numbers are in the correct position. If the player solves the combination, they are awarded a designated prize. However, if the player is unable to guess the combination, then three Skeletons will materialize and attack the player (this is a forced battle and is inescapable). The mini-game has five levels. If you lose, the level resets and you are required to get a new set of numbers from the four ghosts as you did previously (reloading a save file will also reset the combination). Thus, it is possible to obtain every reward. When you win an item from the chest, 2 attempts are removed from the total number of chances you get when trying to win the next item (i.e. 10 chances to win the 1st item, but only 8 chances to win the next, and so on). Write down both the 4 numbers and the answer for each level. Rewards: *1st succesful attempt (allowed 10 tries to win): Stun Guard *2nd succesful attempt (allowed 8 tries to win): Panic Guard *3rd succesful attempt (allowed 6 tries to win): Magic Ego Bell *4th succesful attempt (allowed 4 tries to win): Talisman *5th succesful attempt (allowed 2 tries to win): Ultimate Wargod *6th succesful attempt (allowed 2 tries to win): 100G Monsters Random encounterable Boss encounterable Gallery Ghost commander.jpg|As long as the Ghost Commander remains um..alive, the others will rise up again to fight Phantom Ship GCI.jpg|Computer rendered image of the Phantom Ship Trivia *There are no random battles aboard the Phantom Ship, but running into the wandering "spirits" (they look like flames) will begin battle. Like Death Frontier, "spirits" will reappear in the same spot after battle. *A miniature replica of the Saint Louvia ship is displayed among the relics of Neet at the National Library in Deningrad. *Additional information regarding the Treasure Chest Mini-Game can be found here. Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Collision Encounter Category:Phantom Ship Category:Queen Fury